


最终，小王子的玫瑰花被小狐狸藏起来了（上）

by Begoniayang



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Begoniayang/pseuds/Begoniayang





	最终，小王子的玫瑰花被小狐狸藏起来了（上）

肖战一直觉得，王一博大概生来就是为了克他的。

严格意义上的，无论在他俩滚上一张床之前，还是之后。

你看他平时骑个摩托车，无法无天似的在赛道上开疆拓土，飒起来疯的不要命。跳街舞时候有意无意露出精瘦的一小截细腰，关节在他这儿就好像拆了一样各自有各自的走向，每一次发力都带着狠，好像要把自己的人生拧出水来的渴劲儿。

但偏偏在某些方面，他又是个极单纯的。尤其是在床上的时候，

那双勾人的眼睛，渴望的，像包了一层热浪的岩浆，每一丝眼波都泛着迫人的春潮。他不会说什么情话，但却会在律动时候，用嘴唇去叨自己的睫毛，叨不住时候，还会用上舌头。

他还会在云骤雨歇之后，用那一头软软的毛蹭自己的胸口，像只撒了欢的哈士奇，满心满眼都是饕足。

可真是要了老命。

但身为一个设计师，PS 交给他的大道理是，人生最多只只能往回倒退二十步，于是现在身在贵州某宾馆走廊里的肖大设计师，对着窗吸满了一整根烟，生生把气血翻涌憋出了内伤，才堪堪掐灭了脑中那点子绮念，于是痛定思痛，搅着步子倒退了20步，一抬头，迎面一张419 的房间号码牌晃得他以为自己眼花。

你才for one night，你们全家都是for one night。

设计师不高兴了，看来果然鸡汤都只能用来怼住芸芸众生的嘴，却在实施上让你和真理背道而驰。

楼道的声控灯在这个时候不偏不倚地熄灭，小设计师来了脾气，哐叽一跺脚，声音笼着响彻一整个走廊。他不管不顾抬脚便走，却被迎面一颗脑袋差点撞得如魏无羡般魂魄离体。

一抬头，王一博好整以暇站在门口，乜斜着他一脸似笑非笑。

啊。好巧。肖战揉着被撞红的鼻头，站在那儿手足无措。

大半夜串门子总得有个由头，譬如你拿着手机可能是要邀请对方和自己一起开黑，拿着外卖可能是餐费不够想要拼个单，但若是来而复去，那就只剩下一种说辞，

就是你本来打算和人一起飞，但中途改变了主意，明显的做贼心虚。

更何况，他还在人家门口剁了脚吸了烟。

面对这种场景，设计师明显还是个小萌新。他出道晚，没经历过大半夜跑去围读夜光剧本，也没和助理聊过必须穿睡衣才能安排的工作，于是第一次被门外抓包全身都露着窃，明显力有不逮，只想开溜，倒忘了在横店俩人床上感情交流的挺好，松松散散也能算是一被子的好炮友。只是这关系说来奇异不提也罢，所以被小设计师选择性抛诸脑后。却没想着面前的小孩儿不但走了肾，还走了心。

肖战夜戏下的晚，此刻妆还没卸，却也被汗水撩花了一大半，看着诱人又生动，于是王一博勾着人领子把人拽向自己亲，肖战没来得及闭眼，睫毛扑棱扑棱刷着王一博的颧骨，他拧着劲儿往里挤着，嘴里呜呜依依吵着让王一博关门，但小孩儿手劲儿极大，三两下就卸了他的力气，肖战于是挣扎不得，只得像只兔子似的支棱着耳朵听走廊里的动静。

可大家却像说好了一样鸦雀无声，偌大个走廊，空荡地如同拍鬼片似的。

他那两只兔子耳朵都快伸到楼下去了，连半个响也没听见，所以他认命地被这个小六岁的弟弟又一次扔在了床上，到底是没反抗成功。

王一博觉得，肖战有时候就像自己的摩托车，虽然全身上下也没有一个地方能和速度与激情挂上钩，但却有一点出奇的一致，

就是发动不起来的时候，得上点油。

摸准了真理的王一博小同学在给油这件事情上，无师自通的能力可堪一流。

肖战28岁的年纪，平时嬉皮落拓，是个混不吝又外柔内刚的主儿，在床上却一反常态地娇。比方说这时候，俩人明明都已经坦诚相见，他却依然偏着头不愿意去多看王一博一眼。小崽子心里的火被点着，烧的他哪儿哪儿都渴，遂他掰着肖战的头伸过去咬他，把舌头绞进他口腔里，扫他的上牙堂，肖战被含得丝丝抽气，眼圈都跟着红了，却还是拧着不肯正眼去瞧王一博的脸，大颗大颗的生理性泪水噼里啪啦往下砸，糊了王一博一脸，混着唾液，也分不清是汗，口水还是泪。总归每次battle下来，从头发丝到脚指甲，都必要是湿漉漉的才肯罢休。

再比如他不让王一博那么快就进入正题，仿佛打炮也要有带入性的仪式感，总不能像动物交配一样。小崽子年纪小每次都要急吼吼，他便耍脾气，却也心知肚明，他那细胳膊细腿儿在那只狼崽子那儿就跟芦柴棒似的。更何况，虽说是瘦，两人却是天差地别的两款。王一博的是精干，那薄薄的年轻皮囊下，是长条形的肌肉，每一丝都蕴含着勃发的张力。而他，若隐若现的人鱼线旁边是死活都不成形的不争气腹肌，犹记得第一次脱了衣服，王一博用手指头戳他肚子上软软的肉，他哼哼唧唧地躲，俩人在片场打成一团。

没料想小孩儿却生出了性癖，做爱时候尤其喜欢拿牙含着他肚子上的肉，像只小奶狗撒娇一样。端是一副可可爱爱的小模样，天生就有扮猪吃老虎的潜质。

肖战在床上尤其喜欢走神，也确实因为小狼狗车技虽好，花样却少，吭哧吭哧一番下来极耗体力。于是他总会做着做着就被他摇晃的有些眩晕，随后便开始走神。一路端端正正等着小狼狗自己尽了兴，才会吭吭唧唧趴在胸口听听自己的心跳，自己还能顺手呼噜几下头毛，软软的，手感超好。


End file.
